Red eyes, Blue eyes Book 1
by Berria
Summary: Diva gave birth to two baby girls, one red eyed, one blue eyed. They were once together, living happily, but now, an old foe has returned, and has torn them apart. His goal... to find the Blood. Follow the girls, as a new chapter of mystery emerges.
1. Red eyes, Blue eyes Book 1:CH 1:Kidneys

Author note: I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+, IN ANY FORM!!

Constructive criticism is welcomed! If ya don't like it, well, then go read a lemon!

He wiped the crimson liquid from the blade that was thrust his way. Classical music played in the background, and peoples laughter filled the lit hallway with soft echoes.

Hagi finished wiping the delicate sword and placed it back in its sheath, no words were exchanged between he and the young girl, sitting a short distance down the hall.

The girls shoulders shook, and deep sobs escaped her mouth every few seconds. She had not gotten used to the situation quite yet, but was becoming accustomed to the aggressive ritual that they faced nearly every day.

The laughter and whispers became louder, as a more catchy tune was played by the band in the ballroom, just a few feet away from the carnage, behind closed doors.

Hagi walked over to the sulking girl, crouched down from behind her and hugged her small shoulders.

"You have to stop this behavior. Just about every killing you start this, be strong." He spoke gently. Hagi gained no reply, he simply closed his eyes, and held her tighter.

"Cece?"

"It's okay. I know, I'm nothing but a baby." Her confidence level was not at all good, Hagi worried for Cece. From her very first kill, roughly two weeks ago, she started to sob as soon as she realized nothing was gained, it was that, or she just disliked the killing part.

"No, you're not. You just...need time. Patience is always key. Of course this needs to stop soon if you want answers, the blood will always be there." Hagi had to somehow to bring up her spirits.

He pulled away from Cece, and stood, pulled out a paper and pen from his pocket, and checked off a mark.

"Who's the next one?" Cece inquired, standing firmly on her feet. Her body was tense, and she hesitated from taking the precious sword from Hagi, as he passed it to her.

"A man by the name of Maddox Fisk(1). Don't fret, we won't need the blade."

"Who is he then? Every single person we've tried questioning, tried to slaughter us. This one..." Cece pointed to the dried up corpse, laying only ten feet away from where the two stood.

"Was a goblin-thingy in disguise, who wanted to tear out my kidney's for the market. I still wanna know how you knew what this guy is...was." She stated, while pulling back her should-length hair into a pony-tail.

"Maddox, is part of a world we don't need to get too much into. During the few years before I met you, I came across him in the outskirts of Hong Kong. He said something about investigating the events that your Mother and Saya erupted. I told him little about those times, and told him things were under control." Hagi said these things boldly, however, Cece was unharmed by talking about her Mother, she hardly remembered her face.

"So what does he have to do with this?" Cece was frustrated. She knew Hagi knew much more than her, but this was getting out of hand, the worst part about waiting in the middle of a hallway, with hundreds of people enjoying themselves just feet away from, and feasting in glory, was the fact she and Hagi could not feast in that particular glory. This mostly applied to Cece.

"He knows about the Blood." Hagi said rather bluntly, with little emotion showing in his dull eyes.

Cece felt the air leave her lungs, she couldn't believe it. No one else knew about the Blood, Cece only knew a small amount of information, as did Hagi.

"And how much does he know? Wait, why didn't we start with him?" Cece asked rather annoyed about this. If this guy knew...she hardly wanted to start with anger issues, and at the moment her patience was dwindling to a thin thread. The very thought they could have been so much further was aggravating, all that killing was for nothing, the proof was on that piece of paper with more than a dozen checks.

Hagi could feel a temper tantrum coming on, she certainly had changed from the scared little girl he met two months ago.

"Relax my little strong one. Maddox is rather hard to communicate with, since his...job calls for him to travel all around the world. Usually he is quite hard to reach, but last night I finally got a hold of him."

"And when did you last try to get a hold of him?"

"A month ago..."

"....why..."  
"I forgot about him..."

"......carry on."

"Yes, well, like I was saying, Maddox told me he has information about the Blood." Hagi explained with less difficulty, knowing Cece was more calm. Her hunger could change the her in seconds, but she would have to wait.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MAIN ATTRATION IS ABOUT TO PERFORM, IN FIVE MINUTES, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!" The voice came through the intercom.

That was Hagi's announcement, he was the main attraction. This was also the only way the two could have gotten in, so they could interrogate the recent kill. His name _was_ Theodore Kain. Hagi found out about him from Cece's blood supplier, Drek Burgen, who they both trusted not to reveal information to the outside. Apparently Theodore knew about a sample of the Blood, which was being kept hidden by a secret organization, this, however, was false, at least that's what Theodore proclaimed before trying to tear apart Cece for her kidney's, he said something about big, heavy gold.

Cece's eyes softened, Hagi was a wonderful cellist, she loved to be able to fall asleep from his enchanting music.

"Go ahead, I'll take care of the body...the blood's gonna be a problem, I'll try my hardest. Just tell me more later. Break a leg." She smiled, and pumped her knuckle in the air. Hagi followed suit, gently bumping his knuckle to hers.

"Right."

Cece finished disposing the goblin's corpse, and was nearly done cleaning the blood. She didn't bother with the walls, they were covered with red velvet, and the blood was a perfect match.

A large Victorian styled mirror hung off the right side of the hallway. Cece decided to see if her eyes were back to normal.

"Gee, still neon." She squinted her eyes, and opened them wide in order to try and relax the nerves in her eyes. Maybe that would help.

"Boy." Cece exclaimed with a huff. Her eyes weren't completely neon red, but a tint was still there, right near the Iris.

Cece took in her appearance. Wavy raven-black hair, pale skin, good sized weight. She looked almost exactly like her Aunt. But there were, of course, features completely different from her Aunt, and Mother. Namely the curly hair, when straitened, it turned into a wavy ocean of black.

She gazed at herself, trying her hardest to pull off a dazzling smile, and smirk, anything. But, Cece just wasn't...happy. Hagi made her happy, her sister made her happy, so did Kai, and everyone else. But those times of happiness...they seemed to be gone. Cece felt she would never really be able to feel that amount of love again. From that one night, everything changed.

Now she was stuck in what felt like a forever going mess. Who knew how long things would take to get resolved, and with the little information they had about the mysterious Blood, Cece knew years would pass before reunion was sweet.

An crescendo of applause came from the ballroom, Hagi was nearly done with his performance. His last song was "Flower Duet", which was reduced to "Flower solo".

That was her favorite song Hagi played. She always found herself dozing, it had such an impact on her mental state of mind, especially after a kill.

Her very first kill, Cece remembered sitting in a meadow, bawling like the world was ending. Hagi watched her, with the case on his back, swinging rhythmically with the wind. He sat down on a tree stump, and began playing a melodic, major song. Cece couldn't help but smile, and dance around the trees to the tune. She didn't care if she was fifteen, Cece wanted to be carefree.

"Great." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. The song ended, and the audience was in hysterics.

While the audience cheered, and shouted in galore, Cece felt the aftermath of a kill, total headache that called for a nice large sleeping pill.

* * *

I hope you all like the first official chapter of Red Eyes, Blue eyes Book 1. I actually think I'll enjoy this a lot. Now, I understand if it's a little confusing, but after the next chapter, quite a bit will be explained.

(1): I will be using a character from my ALL time favorite series, Fablehaven(don't own). Maddox Fisk, is a fairy broker, but helps out a lot in the series. Just read it people! Those that were disappointed by Harry Potter and Twilight, THE DEATH OF TRUE FANTASY WILL COME ALIVE ONCE AGAIN I TELL YA!!


	2. Archaic

**WARNING!: I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+ OR FABLEHAVEN!! **

**Sorry for shortness and absents! SEE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**Dawn came with an unknowing sense in the air, almost like poison. The country had a beauty that could not be matched, yet still, the pollution was hazardous. **

**Hagi drove the rental car with caution. His eyes showed a kind of alertness that could only be detected if you were close enough. Cece tended to call him a "poker face master in disguise", though she did not say this now.**

**Passed out next to Hagi in the front seats, Cece was curled in an innocent fetal position, with Hagis' jacket draped over her lazily. Soft snores came from her, and she held her Aunts' sword close to her chest.**

**They were on their way to see Maddox Fisk, and it had been a long journey. They had been traveling for nearly five hours, they had left as soon as the audience left the ballroom. Hagi knew they were almost at the designated spot Maddox had told Hagi to meet him at. **

**Hagi had contacted Drek, telling him to meet him at the same place, which was a location right outside Nakagusuku. It would be another thirty minutes before they reached the village, a six hour trip from Kadena. Drek told Hagi he'd be there about an hour after he and Cece arrived. **

**Cece's eyes began to flutter, and she stretched her aching legs. The dress she wore was still covered in blood, she couldn't change until they got to Nakagusuku. **

"**A-are we there yet?" She questioned with a grouchy, raspy voice.**

**She allowed for the sword to slip down on the padded floor of the large vehicle.**

"**Soon." Was Hagis' simple reply.**

**Cece nodded and gazed out the window, watching the trees and hills go by in a hypnotizing type of way. Both had only one thing on their minds, the Blood. What information would Fisk be able to provide? Would it even be enough information.**

**Cece also couldn't help but wonder who exactly Maddox Fisk was. Hagi told her his job was something they didn't need to get into, his world was a total mystery, and should be kept that way. **

"**How far outside Nakagusuku are we meeting this guy?"**

"**Right outside the border. No one will notice, the people are holding a festival in front of their Castle. We'll be no where near there."**

**Cece was silent.**

"**Hagi?"**

**Hagi raised an eyebrow, indicating he acknowledged her. **

"**What if we can't get many facts. Where will we go?"**

**She asked that question often, every single time they got somewhere with a supposed lead. **

**And, as always, Hagi would answer with,"I'm not too certain. But we'll figure something out."**

**Now, Hagi had first come across news of a substance, called the Blood, which was promised to a Queen, decades ago. He had heard rumors, a few years after Sayas' slumber began, that this substance, could change any Queen, or Chiropteran, into human. **

**It began as a rumor, but over the years Hagi had acquired a small amount of details that practically screamed that the Blood was a real thing. **

**He wanted the Blood, for Saya, and now, for Cece, and her sister, Desie. If they were to find the Blood… Hagi knew he had to, there was no if, only a when.**

**The rest of the drive was full of only small talk. Cece, however, was becoming nauseas, from the smell of the drying blood, and she rolled down her window for the fresh countryside air.**

**Lights were illuminating in the distance, only in one spot, where the Naka castle was. Hagi drove up a hill that was surrounded by trees. He drove until he was in front of a meadow.**

**Ceces' eyes perked somewhat. This place felt familiar to her, like she had seen it as a child, but she did not tell Hagi. Too much was going on currently, and she didn't want to cause even more fuss. It was more than likely a little slip of the mind, that seemed to happen to her often. **

**A man, grizzly looking, stood in the middle of the meadow. A vibrant light fluttered around him, but the man acknowledged their existence, and as soon as the light was in front of the man, it disappeared.**

**Cece was skeptical, if this was Maddox, they had caught a glimpse of **_**"his world", **_**as****Hagi put it. That light was no fickle firefly, though she let that thought go for the time.**

"**That's him?" Cece questioned.**

**Hagi nodded and proceeded forward, with his case slung over his back. Cece held the sword at her side, her alertness was high. Anything could happen, the man standing before may appear to be Fisk, but there were always possibilities, just the same as Theodore Kain.**

"**Hagi?" A strong deep voice came from the man. There were three suitcases situated around the man, one even had chains around it. Cece couldn't imagine what could be in it, or why it would be here if it were dangerous. Her questions just piled in her mind.**

"**Maddox Fisk?" Questioned Hagi. He needed to be absolutely sure this was no imposter, or killer.**

**A silence enrolled, and Hagi seemed to be waiting for something.**

**Maddox raised an eyebrow, before his face brightened in realization.**

"**Right, of course. How could I forget." He coughed, clearing his throat as though he were about to commence a speech.**

" **Too late and to their sorrow do those who misplace their trust in Gods learn their fate, be it that our trust lingers in our own cryptic waste. For that, I find truth."**

"**Be it so." Replied Hagi. Cece's expression lasted for the longest time. What were they talking about? What did anything in that sentence, said by Maddox, have to do with their primary objective? Their speech, being archaic like, made Cece feel entirely simpleton.**

**Maddox grinned, he chuckled. His chuckle sent shivers down Ceces' spine.**

"**Well, as you can tell, I am me, and I can tell, you are you. Does this settle you?"**

"**Satisfactory."**

"**Wonderful, now, there is a house, just a few minutes to the south of us, may we please use your car, I walked here…and I would feel rather ill walking back with this…luggage. We will become properly acquainted there, as I see that you brought the girl." With that said, Maddox latched the other two suitcases onto the larger of the three, and the ladder ventured back to the car.**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the wait. I had Bronchitis, and just got over it a couple of days ago. It's been nothing but sleep for two weeks, I had someone bringing me my school work, and then, my old computer decides to get sick with me.(VIRUS!!!!!!) So I had to get a new one, which was monday. I know this is kinda short, but that's for a reason. Next chapter will be rather long, we'll be meeting Drek, and information about the Blood will be told.**

Now, I really would like Reviews. NO FLAMES! DON'T LIKE IT, GO!!! Constructive Criticism is appreciated.


	3. Whisky

**I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+ OR FABLEHAVEN!!! IF I OWNED EITHER, I WOULD CREATE TO 2 WARP HOLES, AND TRAVEL BETWEEN THE 2! REVIEW!**

* * *

**The drive felt like hours to Cece. When in fact, it was only a forty-five minute drive. Maddox talked on quietly with Hagi, yet Cece felt completely left out. That was only during the first few minutes, after they began to talk about some other nonsense, she began to drift into a calm sleep. The smell on her dress did not waft to her nose as badly as it had before, and she continued to hold the sword close to her body. **

**When Cece held the sword, it felt…like family. Close, secure, and of course(obviously) safe. Yet, she found her mind drifting to her sister. Cece always saw her sister when the sword was as near as possible to her body. **

**However, Cece knew her past decisions were necessary. She left that day, leaving her sister, and her…father, and never looked back. It was for them, and for herself. To keep them safe, and to find out what was locked in Saya's, and Diva's pasts, and equally important, to discover the truth of the Blood.. **

**Continuing to slip into slumber, Cece thought to herself**

'**Please…give me answers."**

* * *

**Hagi glanced into the rear view mirror, in order to check on Cece. He softly smiled at her calm, sleeping face.**

"**Never before have I seen such a fine sword. Is it for sale? I can bar…"**

"**It is not." Hagi told Maddox, annoyance hinting into the reply. Maddox shook his head.**

"**Too bad, quite a fine relic it is. Now, Drek will be accompanying us, I assume."**

"**Yes, in fact, he shouldn't be too far behind us."**

**Silence.**

**It was odd, this silence. Not comfortable, not awkward. Odd.**

**Hagi wanted his answers, Maddox could tell immediately. But Hagi…could not quite help but feel Maddox wanted something in return. Of course, Maddox was a very generous man. Having to stop from what ever he was doing, a mission, or paperwork, and getting on a plane to the Island country. If Maddox had not wanted something, he would not be sitting next to him in the rental. **

**Hagi was not nervous, not at all. He had his strength, his will, and the people around him. Maddox was proving to be an ally, Hagi just knew he had secrets he had to keep, as the same for himself.**

"**Ah, there it is. Just park next to that tree." Maddox instructed.**

**Hagi did so, and quickly pushed the car door open, rushed to open the door next to that one.**

**Cece was sleeping. Her belly rose in a slow, deep manor. Hagi had to get her out of her dress.**

"**Here, I will take your baggage from the trunk. The front is unlocked, you may bring her to the first room to your left, upstairs."**

**Hagi nodded, he slung the sword onto his back, retrieved a night dress, and lifted Cece into his arms in a bridal style, and progressed toward the house.**

**It wasn't too big, though it did stand out. The house, it was too foreign in its design. Hagi didn't bother with questions. He rushed into the house, and proceeded up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, and Cece. He didn't bother to take in any details, which might explain its oddity of the outside. **

**The room Maddox instructed him to place Cece in, was very large, more than likely the master bedroom. **

**Hagi softly placed the sleeping girl on the bed, and she gave a moan. **

**Hagi felt guilt. He saw **_**her **_**face. He, ever so gently, brushed her wavy hair. The moon shone down through a window next to her**

**Hagi never told Cece, he wanted her out. Her Aunts, and his world, it was too complicated. At least they were, after that one event, when they first met. In a sense, it was Cece who triggered it all, but he couldn't, and never would, tell her such things. But it was more his fault than anyone else's. He wanted more answers than what he had, Cece just happened to be there at the…right time.**

**Hagi sat on the bed, his eyes….they began to drip an ever lasting emotion. It wasn't for his past love, of course he knew his love for Saya was infinite. That very haze of love he had for Saya…could one ever truly describe it. He could never outwardly show this emotion, that just wasn't who he was.**

**No.**

**The emotion that which showed on that face, was fatherly. He loved Cece, he even had an emotional attachment to Desie. He had never seen young Desie, but the way Cece talked about her, he felt right feeling that attachment.**

**His face was stained with the threads of tears. **

'_**Why?' **_**He wondered. He only cried like this once before. The day he… "died", so to speak, when Saya gave him her blood.**

**Hagi remembered the very night before Saya went into her slumber, she had been talking about her future. The moon, so bright.**

**The wind, it was occasionally blowing with a deadly howl.**

**She had told Hagi, **_**"You and I will ride the night, one day. We will spend our lifetime with each other."**_

_**Her red eyes pierced his.**_

"_**Right?"**_

**He had answered her the best way he could. **

"_**Yes."**_

**Short and simple as it may have been, he remembered Sayas' expression. Astonishment, and loving affection.**

**Hagi felt secure with the thought of Saya, knowing she was protected in that place where it all began.**

**He apologized so many times to Saya. He had to forget her for a while. Cece needed him more than anything right now. **

**They had a goal, and that goal had to be met. **

_**She**_** would understand.**

* * *

"**She is content?" Maddox asked with his gruff voice softened.**

"**Indeed. Where shall we proceed?"**

**Maddox spread his left arm out, and pointed to a door in the far back of the house.**

"**Please, to my office."**

**The two men walked on, and nostalgia could be felt equally between the two. **

**Maddox opened the double doors, carved finely with patterns cut out by a master.**

**Entering the palace like office, Hagi knew the man had fine taste.**

**Oak, and cherry wood furniture stood in front of a wide wooden desk, which looked like it was fit for a president.**

**Around the large room, there were four windows, dark beige shades covering each.**

**About a dozen tall shelves stood side-by-side, all shelves held books crammed next to each other. Either on the bookshelves, or on top of the shelves, there were knickknacks, jars, skulls, and other trinkets. **

**To the far right, there was another door, and a large meeting table stood in to the far left of the room, and was cluttered with stacks of papers, instruments, and books.**

**How was it that a foreign man could live near a village, live so finely, and never be noticed. Were the people that daft?**

**Hagi took off his jacket, and straitened his shirt.**

**Maddox sighed heavily, took a deep breath, and sat on the desk, while rubbing his temples.**

"**I feel we should wait for Drek, yet I know the anxiety is getting to you, and I. Hagi, you may or may not like what I tell you, you understand this?"**

**Hagi, confused, yet understandingly nodded his head.**

**Maddox roughly nodded along.**

"**Very well."**

**Fifteen minutes passed before a hard knock came from the front.**

**Maddox quickly trotted to the door, and opened it. He placed his hand around the fist that was ready to knock once again, and placed a finger to his lips.**

**The man before him took his fist back, and acknowledged Hagi, while Maddox allowed for him to enter**

"**Hagi, and Maddox, how do you both do?" Drek questioned rather happily. The Germen man was dressed in dress wear, and his dirty blond hair was pushed back.**

"**Well, we are both. Drek I will take your coat."**

**Maddox walked off, coat in hand, to the coat closet, and Hagi beckoned Drek to the office. Maddox quietly followed.**

**Onec the latter were inside the office, Maddox closed the double doors, and rushed to his desk seat. Hagi and Drek sat in the separate chairs**

"**Good…night to you both. We're here for a reason, about a certain mystery. I will not protract on the explanation of this…substance, till the very end. Agreed?"**

"**Yes." Answered both men.**

"**But first, before I exclaim my own knowledge on the Blood, would either of you two fare for a drink?"**

"**Some whisky will suffice."**

"**Good, and you Hagi?"**

**Hagi shook his head, to which Maddox nodded.**

**Fetching the whisky, and pouring a glass full, he handed it to Drek, and promptly returned to his seat.**

"**Now that we are comfortable. Drek, I've told Hagi this already, the news I receive to you, you may distain. Understandable?"**

"**Very." Replied the Germen.**

"**Then, I ensue."**

**Maddox paused.**

"**I…"**

"**Wait, were is Cece?" Drek interrupted. Maddox did not seem quite thrilled with this.**

**Hagi noticed Fisks' expression, and rolled his eyes slightly.**

"**She is fast asleep, tired from the drive."**

"**Very good."**

"**May I continue?" Maddox asked roughly.**

"**Y-yes." An embarrassed Drek replied.**

"**Now. Where to begin…a year ago, I was on exploration mission in Japan for new…things, that I could collect and bargain off. Being in a Men's Noble Collection Emporium, I of course mingled with natives and foreigners alike, and overheard a quiet conversation in a hallway. Now, I respect peoples privacy, but a man I had previously met was indulged in the conversation, and beckoned me over."**

**The moment I entered the colloquy, I was immersed into a whole new world. Now the fellow I met, rather strange man. Didn't look Japanese, looked more English than anything else. He… was telling some other fellows about recent events in Japan and New York that were just out of the ordinary. Now, I never would have thought such…magic existed in that form. "**

**Humans turned into monsters, sisters, and most importantly…blood. Now when I heard him talk about the blood these sisters' possessed, I thought it was some kind of religious conspiracy. But then, he began to go on about, a different type of blood, that was connected with them and their ancestors."**

"**Who was this man?" Hagi questioned. This man sounded familiar, way too familiar.**

"**A rather old guy, beard, looked kind of broken even."**

**That certainly wasn't who he was thinking off.**

"**Continue." Hagi requested.**

"**Yes, well. He told me, these sisters' were too dangerous to live, with what they were. Vampires, if you please, is what he told me they were. Not your average type. They drank blood, and killed with their blood. One was evil, the other pure. And he told me;**

"_**They need relief of their doom. And I know how to get rid of that burden."**_

**The Blood, as this man explained, was owned by one of the first… "Queens", who wanted to use it for…birthing? I believe so. I've no clue what that means." He coughed to clear his voice, and picked up his glass of water.**

"**Mmm, anyways, the Queen was killed by her sister, and the blood was hidden, in an extremely confusing location. I don't really remember what he told me. Now by this time, this mans other colleagues had left, off to their own business, and the Emporium was closing, so I flat out asked what this blood does. You both may know what the simple answer is."**

**It turns "Queens" and their…bab-ies, into human. That's not the only answer the man provided."**

**Drek and Hagi were literally hanging over their seats.**

"**Apparently, it can do the opposite, as it can turn humans into vampires, AND cause the Queens to… change, in some way."**

"**He told you nothing else?" Drek demanded.**

"**The Blood will change things, he told me. Not just, the Queens, but the world, he even had no clue how the Queens "changed". If used right or wrong, either way, with this Blood, everything goes downhill. And…gosh…it's Fablehaven all over again." Maddox smiled.**

**___________________________________________So, it's a little bit longer. I gave information, it may have been a little boring, but it had to be done. Next chapter two chapters will be with these guys, and then we officially meet Desie. **

Am I even getting readers? I'm a little discourage, no writers-block, but discouraged. I had so many people voting for me to write this damn story, and review saying I SHOULD TOTALLY GO THROUGH WITH IT! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I FINALLY DO?! NO ONE REVIEWS! WTF! It doesn't take long!!!!


	4. Jealousy

Drek raised his eyebrows in bewilderment.

"P-pardon?" He gasped lightly.

"I'm sorry." Maddox paused. "I'm out of line. Never mind that bit."

Hagi knew what Maddox meant. Maddox had told Hagi a significant amount about his adventures, one being about a place his people called Fablehaven.

However, Hagi and Maddox both agreed that any information about Fablehaven or anything else mentioned about Maddox's world, would be kept in the closet.

Drek was shut out from the exchanged information about Fablehaven; knowing nothing about the mystical world, however, that was what was best for him, and Drek knew it.

Though he was confused, Drek passed it off, and asked if Maddox had any clue as to the location of the Blood, or if he believed it to be true.

"Without a doubt, the Blood is true. I've a remarkable feeling that it is as real… as the girl upstairs, and as real as us. I've…a very small intuition as to where the Blood may be kept, though don't get your hopes up. The man, long before our conversation commenced, I had met him at another Emporium. A dear friend of mine, who has sadly passed on, knew the fellow, and thus introduced him to me. Our meeting was not all too pleasurable, but I got a chance to understand his homeland. He lived in Australia, for the longest time, and was a collector of _**the**_ rarest items. He told me of his daughters, who both were adopted, and how he sent them away to China for the strictest schooling. I asked him if he would tell me of some of the artifacts he had in his collection, just in case, if I liked something I would try to bargain."

He told me about rare stones, and ancient artifacts, and liquids that had taken him years to either discover or obtain from outside sources. The liquids caught my attention, for I know someone who values certain substances, and began a very odd explanation of a…life changing substance."

"What would that be. You believe it the Blood?" Hagi questioned, little enthusiasm showed on his ever stoic face.

Maddox waved his right hand in the air, in a so and so manner.

"Well, the only way to find out, is to go and see for your self. You know what they say, seeing is believing. We must see before we justify any sort of conclusion."

"Well, I can get us plane tickets, that's simple… where in Australia?" Drek inquired, confusion covering his entire face.

"Hmm, if I recall correctly, a place near the North West Cape…. THAT'S IT! The Place is on an island off the coast of Carnarvon, settled on Shark Bay. We'd have to hire a boats-man. What about…"

"Wait! You'll be accompanying us? Maddox, I thought you told me you'd be leaving as soon as we were done with the exchange." Hagi interrupted, disbelief -slightly- etching quietly onto his face.

Drek couldn't understand, in fact frustration was building up on the inside. Hagi knew so much more, Cece couldn't have known much either. Drek was becoming some what suspicious of Maddox, and partly, Hagi. This suspicion had started about a month ago, but he figured he had no true reason, just jealousy… mildly, but he had already told himself to knock it off with that type of thinking.

However, being the medicine man of the group, the provider, Drek continued, and continued to have a little voice trying to tell him he deserved some answer. His response to himself, 'I'll wait another day'. But it always lingered, that nuisance of a talker in his head.

Maddox gave a look of consideration, and determination.

"I've seen many things in my life time, some terrible to the point of near death, some turning out to be a total life lesson. I don't have much coming toward me for a few more months, and a new adventure would settle my anxiety. I could learn more about a very different world, that has not yet surfaced in mine. Besides, Cece needs as much protection as possible. We leave in four days."

"Why four? If you're concerned, I have our passports, we could leave now if we wanted to." Drek told confusion etching onto his pale face.

Maddox waved off the comment,

"I need to send some…things to a friend before our departure, and need to make sure those things get to her in mint condition. After that, I'll send for a private plane, once we land in Australia, I'll book a hotel in Carnavon, and the day after, we'll travel to the isle. Just to be democratic, may I have hands raised for yes."

All three men raised their hands solemnly.

"All opposed?"

None raised to differ.

"Very well. Now, men, you may retire to your rooms. Any are fine upstairs, so long as you do not pick from the far back. Three rooms are restricted from that area, two on the left, one on the right. Understood?" Maddox demanded from the two.

Hagi and Drek nodded in cooperation.

"Then, I bid you both good night."

* * *

Eleven rings passed through the speaker before voicemail came up.

Kai sighed, and dropped his head far down in between his legs. Disappointed, nervousness, anxiety, and so many more emotions that left that pesky paranoid feeling, ran a path up and down his body.

Three panic attacks so far, and his temperament didn't help. All of this was happening because of his girls.

Kai lifted a finger to his cheek, and wiped away the recent tear that had fallen.

'Why? How could you both just…'

'Kai, you know it's your fault. Keeping that secret for so long, even though they're only fifteen. But still, they had a right.' He had been arguing with himself for months.

Everyone had been searching, with no success. This whole ordeal was completely chaotic, Desie was no where to be found after Cece left, rumors flying left and right, and up and down, so to speak. Nevertheless, the whole of the situation changed Kai, he was a total mess.

Some rumors seemed helpful. Coraline Rousseau had told the Red Shield that she had briefly seen Desie outside of Hong Kong, but the odds were slim that whoever it was, was truly Desie. No one had heard from Hagi, David tried constantly to get all hold of Hagi. But the silent treatment was all that came from trying to contact him.

'I let them both down… Saya AND…. Diva. I-I'm sorry, to both of you. They're both gone, how could I…'

He couldn't handle it anymore.

* * *

The room was lit, and a sweet, passionate fruit like fragrance floated in the room. Lit, bright, colored with so many bright colors, one would have thought they were on the happiest place on earth.

A young girl, with long, black, straight hair, sat on her bed, looking down at her laptop.

She was in her pajamas, and the clock read ten pm.

She sighed, and leaned back onto her pillow so she could stretch.

A "bing" sound came from her computer, indicating she had a message.

She quickly sat up, and looked over what the PM read.

"To my sweet blossom,

I will be back in a mere day. So, to make you aware, I will be bringing some companions with me. I just want you to be ready to be introduced once we arrive. I hope you don't hold a grudge against me for not trying to contact you for so long, I do hope Lena has taken good care of you and Frankie(please make sure he didn't poop anywhere in the house….that is quite embarrassing!)

I will be there tomorrow, but a tad late, nevertheless, I wish for you to meet my companions.

From your dear, dear friend,

Amshel"

* * *

I do not own Blood+, OR Fablehaven.

People, for my sake, and this stories, PLEASE GO TO THE POLL! I like this story, and am interested in where I'll take it, whether it go beyond or not. But....I'M BECOMING DISCOURAGED! WHERE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED ME TO WRITE THIS?????!


	5. DIE!

I do not own anything from Blood+ or Fablehaven, except for my characters ofcourse.

Tedious it was, the journey to Australia. Maddox had called up a good friend of his, and scheduled for a private excursion.

Maddox had gotten word from his female friend that, she had received the sent package, and that he no was not needed for some time. After her word was sent, the team packed necessities, and went on their way.

Cece had become dreadfully bouncy, she had never really been away from Okinawa, the chance to see a new world, no matter the reason, was exciting.

Hagi couldn't help but smile, with hands rested under his chin. Every few minutes, Cece would look down through the small window, and gasp at every sight. Her sword lay between her legs, and when that moment came she would slightly lift it up, and squeeze the hilt.

That squeeze was a habit Cece had developed. When ever anxiety, or excitement set in, she would always lift it up, and squeeze the sword. Hagi had yet to understand the gesture, it must have been for comfort. She acted more and more like her Aunt.

He felt pride rupture from his chest when Cece killed. Even though the thought was sadistic, he knew it was what she was really meant to do, and that force that drove her to do it was beginning to show in her. She was afraid, terrified, at first. That's only natural, her Aunt was the same way. Cece, over the last couple of months, had improved with controlling her emotions when she faced a monster. Hagi could see it though, her instincts were showing vividly now, though the occasional burst of tears would appear. Without meaning to, he had called her a killing machine, but it was true.

"We will be reaching Balladonia soon, then we shall be escorted the rest of the way to Carnarvon." Fisk told the group as he looked a map of West Australia.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Cece asked as she took in the information.

Maddox shrugged, "Depends on how long it will take our escort to arrive. He may, or may not be there when we reach Balladonia. I just tried a collect call, and they told me he would be there as soon as he was done with his first task."

The group all held on tight to their seats, as the plane jerked, mezzo-mezzo like.

Beep

"Sorry for that, just a little bit of turbulence. Our destination is 50 minutes away, so just relax folks." A honey voice came through the intercom.

"TURBULENZ! Oh, einfach perfekt." Drek gasped out, as he dropped his whole body into the seat.

"By Gods…" Maddox managed, as he tried to hide his laughter. He could not surpass it as a sob like groan came from his mouth.

Drek glared fiercely, and went onto his business, while muttering hastily in German.

Maddox giggled merrily, "I'm sorry my friend, but I actually do quite love the German language."

* * *

Prim and proper. Every night, even when her "friend" wasn't there. The young girl was dressed in a very fine, marine blue, Chanel dress. Her hair was up in a loose bun, and she distributed black fingerless gloves on her hands.

Amshel would arrive at Mansfield Park soon. The mansion awaited it's master patiently. She was ready for what ever company he would have tonight.

Scratches came from the other side of the hallway door. Desie unlocked it, and allowed her Pembroke Welsh Corgi, Frankie, to waddle in.

"Hey boy." She rubbed his large ears, and went to sit on her bed, while Frankie followed at her heel.

Desie bonded with Frankie. Throwing the tennis ball, and playing tug-a-ball with the little fellow.

Not long into their play, and knock came from the door leading to the servants quarters.

"Come in!" beckoned Desie.

The door opened, and a tall, well figured woman entered. Her dark red hair swirled behind her, as she walked across the carpeted floor. Frankie jumped off the comfortable bed, and waddled over to the woman.

"Why hello Frankie, being good I hope?" She said sweetly, though her eyes stared menacingly at the dog.

Blue eyes gazed happily at the woman.

"Good evening Corin! How have you been?"

Corin grinned and went to hug Desie, which Desie was more than happy to accept.

"I've been there Miss. Desie. Look at you," Corin lightly pushed Desie away, arms width, and looked over the young lass.

"You're beautiful Desie, I hope you're ready for tonight."

"Certainly. Though...I kinda don't want to go down and dine with Amshel tonight."

Corin nodded, rolling her eyes in an annoyed fashion. Amshel was not Corins most favorable boss, though she stayed knowing Desie needed company, and Corin saw Desie as a younger sister.

"That man..." Corin looked away, then turned her head, while providing a mischievous smirk. "Just hope you get a sound sleep tonight, me thinks masta' comes with prey tonoight." Corin said in a creep English voice.

Desies held a hand to her mouth, and tried to surpass a blast of laugh, while Corin laughed openly.

"Oh, I can't help but make fun of that man...you remember the last time."

"Unfortunately, thanks for bringing it up." Desie retorted with sarcasm, as she cringed from the very thought of a few weeks ago.

"No problem." Corin smiled pleasantly.

The two friends engaged in ladies talk, and joked about the night.

"Now, , I've something for you." Corin pulled out a rather long box, and opened it revealing a stunning necklace, the decor included a large ruby gem, and smaller sapphire gems aligning next to the larger red gem.

Desie covered her mouth, "Corin...i-it's beautiful!" She gasped.

"I know, it was my mothers, and she passed it down to me...since I never really plan to have children, I though you should be the one to have it. Here let me..."

Desie pushed Corin's hand away. "I can't." whispered Desie.

"And why not?" Questioned Corin.

"It was your mothers'. I can't take something that special away." Desie bashfully told.

Corin waved the comment off.

"Honey, I'm gonna die sooner than you, and as I told you, I don't plan on having kids. I'd like for you to have it, and I'll still see it. I'll help you take care of it."

Desie pondered what Corin had told her.

Corin turned the blue eye girl around, and placed the necklace over Desies neck.

"There, come to the mirror, and see how pretty you look."

Corin rushed the young girl over the full body mirror. Frankie, excitedly, barked, and waddled after the girls.

Once Desie saw her reflection, she could not help but admire her beauty. Her marine dress was a strapless serpentine like dress, making her appear to be a goddess, the necklace only heightened that emotion.

Frankie gave a growl, and barked a warning.

Lights briefly flashed by the windows, and a car was heard at the front.

"Well, he's here, which means his company is not far behind. Try to cheer up." Corin asked, lifting Desies chin up.

"You're beautiful, and smart. Impress these men..." Corin did not finish her sentence.

"Well, I'll come by later once the guests...some of the guests leave." Corin laughed. Desie smiled, and in her mind she giggled merrily.

"Frankie, let's go...FRANKIE!" Corin shouted from the door. Frankie sat at the full body mirror, and didn't even follow Desie when she went to sit at her desk.

"Frankie, I'm giving you 5 seconds...5...4"

"Frankie, I would go." Desie warned, however the dog did not move.

"3...2**...**1, Frankie, out." Corin growled. Frankie shivered, but did not move from his spot.

"FRANKI! THAT'S IT!"

Out of nowhere, Corin pulled out a broom, and went for the dog.

Frankie fled, dodging the hits, and race for the open door.  
"FRANKIE!" Corin hollered, and gave chase.

Desie could hear the violence, ad worried immensely for her poor baby.

_Crash!_

_**...**_

**"DIE!"**

I'm sorry for the wait, I'm sorry for the crappyness. I had this written rather well on the same computer I'm using now, and was ready to post 5 new chapters...then the virus came...then it came back...3 more times. I feel terrible now for this...T_T. I'M PUMPED THOUGH! I AM READY TO GET BACK ON TRACK! Please forgive me for missing out guys! ^0^


	6. Hamish

I own nothing represented in this story(Blood+, Fablehaven), save for a few characters and names.

The night had proven to be rather interesting, despite her sense of feeling like a fish out of water. All night she heard the guests talk about formal business, this and that, things Desie felt uninterested in. However, those conversations had gone by rather fast, and once the food was brought out, talk of a recent death had caught her attention. , a wealthy investigator had been murdered and left for dead in front of a monument that was near where she used to live in Okinawa. It was surprising hearing about her old home, as Mansfield Park was somewhere in Italy.

Italy was a long way away from Okinawa.

She really had no idea why her curiosity got the better of her once was mentioned.

Desie sat across from a blond girl, who was probably as the stereotype implied about blonds, who sat next to Amshel. At the head of the table was a older man, much older looking than Amshel. She had never seen most of the people at the table, excluding Amshel and Mr. Silvestayne. was an associate of Amshel, and sometimes stayed at Mansfield park in order to look after the estate. She knew nothing else of how he and Amshel collaborated outside of the mansion.

"Hamish knew too much, thus he was killed...I guarantee he was the one causing the misunderstandings, which led to the uprisings between the organizations." A man known as Del a Rose proclaimed.

Qelthrep Torvol dismissed the comment, waving his hand in the air.

"Preposterous. Hamish was a man of secrecy, we all are, but he was an ambassador of of equal terms, not equal race. It was the races themselves that caused the uprisings for foolish reasons."

Amshel listened with his hands rested on his lap, like an obedient dog almost. Desie couldn't help but imagine him so.

She giggled softly, and the blond woman glared suspiciously.

"And what is so funny?" the blond asked with venom dripping through her teeth. Desie figured the blond woman was not much fond of kids.

"Torina, please don't sneer at Desdemona," Desie cringed at her full name being metioned.

"However it appears Desdemona has taken interest, please elaborate my dear." the old man at the head of the table demanded.

Desie felt incredibly insulted. She always was referred to as Desie, **NEVER** Desdemona. Not even Amshel would call her so, and he even told his adversaries to not address her that way.

"Sorry...I was just having a jar head moment, if you please. Funny memory popped into my mind," she lied. In no way did she want to openly humiliate Amshel.

Torina softened her glare, though persisted with hardcore eye contact.

The old mans curiosity in Desie became more evident.

Desie now wanted to indulge in the conversation about . She was itching to advance her knowledge on the now dead man.

"If you excuse me sir,"

The old man nodded.

"What exactly has happened. Please summarize a detailed interpretation of the recent events involving ."

The old man smiled in joy, probably from the Desies persistent ways.

"Torina, would you mind briefing the situation about Hamish?" The old man asked without even giving the blond a meaningful glance.

Torina opened her mouth to protest, but shut it once Amshel gave her "the eye".

Torina coughed into her hand, "Well, Miss. Desdemona. Mr. Hamish was a personnel investigating ethnic wars in Africa that had been unnoticed for some time now. He worked for one Organization that supported the intervention of the racial wars, however an opposing Organization surfaced.

This other Organization was bent against intervention, and wanted for the ethnic parties to slaughter each other so that they could obtain priceless artifacts. It so happened that Hamish had offered to help guard certain artifacts so, one thing led to another and he was murdered."

Desie nodded, and acknowledged Torina by waving her off. Clearly irritated, Torina excused herself from the table, and pardoned herself to the restroom.

"Why take such an interest in the topic Desdemona?" The old man inquired.

"Oh, well, I know little about the situation, and wanted to know more..." She sounded so uncertain, and she figured she had no clue as to why she was so intrigued by Mr. Hamish's demise.

The old man slowly approved, and went to talking with Mr. Silvestayne.

Desie felt out of place, and looked to Amshel for permission to leave the table.

Amshel noticed her discomfort, but did not openly address her want.

"Go on, have a good night. I will talk with you in the morning." He whispered, boredom etching in his voice.

Desie bowed her head.

"Thank you Amshel," And she pushed herself from the table and silently left the eating hall.

As she left the hall, she began to fast walk to get to her room as fast as possible. Desie passed Torina as she came back from the restroom. Torina glared at the younger girl but did not bother to pull off a smart remark.

Desie felt thankful...in some sort of way, and proceeded to her sanctuary. The minute she reached her spacious room, she tore the sandals from her feet, and punced onto her bed. However, sleep did not consume her mind, as thoughts of Mr. Hamish swirled in her mind.

'Why am I even thinking about this guy?' she thought, 'I didn't know him, he's a bad influence...sort of...something about that conversation just isn't right.'

* * *

"She's such a beautiful young girl...so much like her mother...pity we had to lie to the poor dear." The old man induced. Torina pulled off a sober explanation about .

Mr. Silverstayne sipped his wine, amused with the radiating admiration of Desdemona.

"Why is her name so?" The old man inquired to Amshel.

Amshel thought, and figured he had no idea as to why Desie was named Desdemona.

Amshel coughed, "In all honesty I have no idea Mr. Lynch. Her former care takers named her that."

"Thoughtless if you ask me, she is not unlucky, she has quite a good life."

'Sure,' Amshel thought, with sarcasm.

"Now, I'm rather glad the young lady has taken her leave. For I would like to introduce actions to recover the Blood."

All eyes were on Mr. Lynch, each wider than the plates where their food sat. A knock came from the large ebony doors. Torina stepped into the eating sanctuary, and felt the strong tension run through the room.

"Torina, please take a seat...now each of you has had some sort of encounter with the Blood, thus why I need your assistance. Once upon a dark, blood lust driven time, the Blood was in my Possession. I lived in solitude, in a remote area where no one was certain to cross my yard.

"I was, incredibly cautious, every minute I would look over my shoulder in order check if any one was in sight. I was apart of one of the organizations trying to protect the Blood, the Knights of the Zodiac. Our name represents time, and protection of ancient artifacts. We are the distant cousins of the organization known as the Knights of the Dawn. Our sworn enemy shall forever be the Society of the Evening Star. Recently...our last top members were killed, and only few remain. I retired from the organization, and heard the call of help, now I am head of the Knights. I've come to ask all of you to help me with locating, and preserving the Blood, each of you is well recommended for an objective that is needed to retrieve the Blood. None of you realize how ancient the Blood is, have any of you heard of the Fountain of youth?"

"Of course, just about every child wishes to explore the world just to put their hand in the mythical water." Del a Rose answered sincerely .

"Hmm, the Blood is the fountain?" Qelthrep questioned, and sipped more wine.

"No, not directly, the Blood was once called the Eternals Nectar. It is the last remaining substance of the Fountain, and because it has had time to mature, and become wiser, the liquid can be used for more than just reducing wrinkles. The Eternals Nectar, lives up to it's name. It can make one live for millions of years if they use it right, or it can change a being into something far more powerful than any vampire queen, or demon. It is even suggested that if used with other powerful artifacts, it is possible to destroy the world. The extent of its power is unknown..."

"How can it make one live for merely millions of years? If it is named eternal, shouldn't it make one live for eternity?" Amshel thought out loud.

Mr. Lynch gazed at Amshel, almost with shame.

"Amshel, no on can live forever, not even a God. One can live for Millions of years, but they will die, a day after their millionth birthday. You may all be wondering why I say millions instead of thousands. Well...we're going to meet the only being who has ever lived for millions of years, thus our search for the Blood begins, so that it will be used wisely, not foolishly. The Society is not our only problem, no, in fact they are not even close to wanting to recover the Blood, they are sidetracked with...something else at the moment. Our enemy, is the same organization that murdered Mr. Hamish, the Kings of Compendium."

I'm gonna revise this chapter, because it is total crap. However, I need to get on with this story, because in a couple of weeks I'm going to China. (First abroad country I'm going to, first plane ride I'll be taking...19 hours...fun).

The explanations in this are probably confusing, but again, I will revise shortly, make it better, polish it up...yeah, newish.

For the record, I know Amshel is dead, I KNOW! There's obviously something going on that I'll explain in a later book.


	7. Ti

Disclaimer: I do not own anythine from Blood+ or Fablehaven, I only own the characters I've imagined from my stressed out mind, and names.

The sun blazed starkly, and the ground that was drought stricken crunched under the groups feet.

They had reached Belladonna right on time, and the wait thus far for their escort to Carnarvon was exceeding two hours.

Drek sat, fidgeting often to find a comfortable seat. With the little shade provided by the torn umbrella, this was proving to be nearly impossible.

Maddox starred at Hagi, and had been doing so for nearly an hour. Hagi felt eyes on him, and felt rather uncomfortable. However, he felt no need to intervene with the starring.

Cece felt insecure with Maddox at the moment.

"Why do you continue to stare? Is Hagi that...upholding?" She finally suggested.

Maddox barked out a hoarse laugh.

"I apologize for my starring, do pardon me Hagi. I find it curious as to why you have not favored a change of clothing. We all have changed, though I must ask, do you favor conservative familiarity?"

Hagi stiffened.

"Well, Hagi?"

"Leave him alone Maddox." Cece demanded aggravated,

Maddox, Cece, and Drek had all changed into less conservative clothing, and into clothing more appropriate for hot weather. Hagi had merely removed his velvet jacket, and kept his formal wear on.

"I feel fine when it comes to this weather. Hot droughts do not scatter my body heat." Hagi replied with a monotone voice.

Maddox stopped staring.

"Satisfactory." Maddox sprung from his seat, and waved his hands in the air like a wild child.

"SPLENDID! Not a minute too late!" Drek exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah." Cece mumbled miserably.

A van came ever so closer toward the drop off area for visitors, with the plates, 67ACE, which according to Maddox, was their escorts license plates.

Cece grabbed the sword, and her bag of clothes, and went to stand along side Maddox.

Drek and Hagi waited in the background.

The van finally came to a stop in front of Maddox and Cece, and a dark skinned man stepped out of the van.

He was tall, and wore a Hawaiian shirt, and khaki shorts.

"Gud evenin my friend, welcome back." The man had a Maui accent.

"Claus, good to see you once again. I trust Obsidian Waste is well preserved...at the moment."

Claus nodded seriously.

"Of course. Laura made gud use of the necessaries tha' ti Organization gave us. Carnarvon, right? Mind giving me an explanation?"

"...later my friend."

"Very well. Now, you must be Cece, you are the only female present...or are you?" Claus interrogated mischievously, causing Cece to giggle.

"You sir, mus' be ti German, Drek, pleased to meet you." He shook Drek's hand.

"What gave it away?" Drek looked from their conjoined hands to Claus's face.

"Oh, your hair. Tat, and you have a slight tinge of Plattdeautsch."

Drek beamed at the comment, the smile that spread across his face did not leave as he mumbled excitedly in German and started lugging his baggage to the van.

To Hagi, Claus waved casually.

"And Hagi." He said bluntly.

Hagi took no offense, and watched Cece carefully.

"Ti drive to Carnavan is about 3 hours, if nothi' happens. Can' promise nothi' will happen, nor that somethi' will."

Claus slapped the side of the van, "Ole girl is livin' out 'er years. Ti dry weather ain't helpin' too much." He chuckled.

The luggage was organized in the trunk, and the passengers obliged to their seats.

Most talking was done by Maddox, Drek, and Claus, and as they marveled over this and that, Cece drifted off. As slumber took over, something started in her dream-state, that had not blessed her for some time.

Bumps from the road were no longer felt, and only emotions could be. More so than she had felt since the last dream.

Cece saw a woman, who looked roughly her age, with striking blue eyes.

The woman's face was childish, but her eyes were soft, and maternal like, beside the woman stood a shorter silhouette. Neon blue shone from the smaller figure just as striking as the taller, child faced woman.

Cece felt lost, and alone. As she glanced back and forth, from the taller and shorter figures, the emotions she felt scrambled, and familiarity hit her hard. Or was it, love? She could not grasp the sensation, it was illusive, unpredictable.

The shorter silhouette was not revealed as much as the taller woman, though the features visible clearly showed whoever it was, was female. The area surrounding all who were present in the domain, was dark, and red. Blood red, like the blood she saw when she killed targets.

Feeling a presence behind her, Cece turned, and was met with gorgeous neon red eyes. A silhouette of a female body formed, calm, caring, warm, though it remained dark, and blood stains covered the same.

'Eyes like mine,' Cece thought, and with desperation, she tried to grab her comfort object, the sword.

Nothing was there.

The sword was in possession of the other red eyed being.

A feeling of triumphant, and epic proportions gathered, and stirred in her "stomach". Well, did she have a body, or was she just...nothing? Cece, if that was herself, found the answer hard to come by.

'_Wake up.'_

Cece searched for the owner of the voice.

'_Go to your family.'_

_'The lake of those who searched and failed will provide the fair.' _Said another, sly voice.

Cece felt fear consume her, she felt limp, uncontrollable feelings of pain, doubt, sorrow. It was like drinking from a pool of acid, and feeling it slither down your throat, burning you from the inside out.

And then she knew what delivering the effect. Out of the corner of her right eye, and shape formed of a horrid creature. A screech of anger surged through the dark area.

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_, echoed through the area. The creature, fully formed into a giant bat like monstrosity, stood but ten feet away from Cece.

'_**Don't look into it's eyes.'**_

A deep, thundering voice came.

Cece woke, eyes wide, sweat dripping slowly from her forehead.

Hagi peered at her, and passed the sword to her.

Cece gladly took the sword, and greedily held it to her chest.

A wavering sickness enveloped the girl, and she rolled the window down for refreshing, gorgeous, wind blow.

Drek, Claus, and Maddox had not taken notice to her state, they were only concerned about politics and foreign affair..

Hagi could not help but wonder what had gotten into the girl. She seemed very off, so unnatural. To try and sooth the distressed lass, he gently rubbed the spot between the shoulder blades.

The tension in her neck softened, and Cece happily pushed into the pressure.

"And I though'...oi! We'e bout thirty minutes from ti firs' checkpoint. Then is bout forty five minutes from Carnarvon." Claus declared, and continued with whatever heated debate he and his fellow colleagues were discussing.

The van rocked with each bump in the road, and shook vigorously.

Cece looked at the clock. She had been sleeping for an hour. It felt like ten. The girl relaxed as Hagi moved his good hand up and down her back.

Cece battled with herself over whether she ought to tell Hagi about the dream. It was for the best, and she decided she would do so once they reached Carnarvon.

Again, I just want to let people know, I plan on revising once I return from China.

I actually had some time to edit this chapter, though it could be better. I plan on producing at most, two to three more chapters, before I'm gone for 2 weeks.

Thank you to those who have favorited, I really appreciate it. ^_^.


	8. Some Info on upcoming stuff

Even though I've published something similar, as an add on to the One Shot that Re, Be Book 1 originated from, I'd like to go in depth a little as to what I'm planning with Book 1, and what's coming.

Re, Be Book 1, is going to have a sister story in the somewhat near future. Re, Be Book 1, was more designed by some friends of mine, no quite by me. I've liberated myself from that(kinda) and am now writing more by myself. Though, since my friends were the ones who initially began writing Re, Be Book 1, they also have a say in some of the factors that apply to the whole.

The Re, Be Books, will be a trilogy, and by the end of Book 1, I will start my own series, that has more in common with Red eyes, Blue eyes one shot. That was rather difficult for me to write, it was over 6,000 words, and took me a couple of days to write.

I, personally, like my own design better(most people do, right).

The name of the next featured story, will either be RedBlue, or(My personal favorite) Violet.

I am interested in the Re, Be Books, I know where it's going to go, what the ending will be, etc.

RedBlue/Violet, will have a somewhat similar plot, however, it will unravel into something very different. I was inspired by a few movies for RedBlue/Violet, and of course music.

I'm going to post a poll for what the next story's name should be.

With that in-depth update concluded, I hope whoever reads my stories, will take the time to read both of the spin-offs of Red eyes, Blue eyes one shot.


	9. Illuminated

All rights go to the original creators of both Blood+ and Fablehaven. I only own the OC's.

The night felt like paradise to the Team. Carnarvon was only fifteen minutes over the hills. The scenery was stunning, but a wasteland.

Claus had described the hard times the natives were going through. Dry harvest, little water. Cattle were dying at a rapid rate, proving even more so difficult for the indigenous population.

'How sad.' Cece thought. She had always taken pity on Mother Earth, even though that may have seemed selfish. The feeling of apathy toward nature truly was a careless feeling.

Claus raised a finger to gain attention.

"No one...knows about your excursion. Th's team is relatively secret'. I wan' you all tu understand, th't there may be some koind of opposition ti minute we reach Carnarvon."

"How so? If we are secret...well it's quite obvious, we're just not known." Drek implied.

"He means betrayal." Maddox induced. "Even though the fact that we are searching for something so precious as the Blood, people do know about you three. In the days following Cece departing Okinawa with Hagi, word had gotten out about the events that which had occurred before Cece was born."

Cece felt her heart freeze with pain etching over it. That topic was very sensitive to her still.

Hagi stiffened significantly beside her, and her red eyes starred up into his coal black eyes.

"The organization is very interested in you Cece...and your sister."

"I'd rather leave her out of ANY of this." Cece hissed while grasping the hilt of the sword.

Maddox glanced at her, shock expressing vividly in his wide eyes.

"O-of course..."

"She has nothing to do with this, yet. I want to find this damn stuff for her mostly. If the lore is true, that the Blood is like a duplicate version of, say the Philosopher's stone, it can change us back into humans. I know what my sister and I are, we're vampires, just like..."

"Cece." Hagi interrupted. Cece closed her mouth instantly. The way he called her, was threatening. Only when she had slipped up while killing had Hagi used that voice. It was like calling a wicked enchantment.

"Right." Cece whispered with every ounce of courage she could muster.

Cece had such a strong yearning now, to be with her family. Sure, the call of home had come to her several times, but now, with a sort of hope lingering in her chest, that call became even more overbearing.

Praying to whoever, Cece prayed that either the Blood would be on the isle off Shark Bay, or they would find a strong lead to it.

Suddenly, in the near distance, a town came into view, lights magnificently illuminating the cityscape, and in a crest shape, it cut off at a shore.

"There she is, lil' Carnarvon." Claus introduced.

"Quite the adorable little town isn't it?" Drek observed.

Once the team had gotten settled in the hotel, Maddox offered the thought of going to the shore , so that Drek, Hagi, and Cece could see the isle he would escort them to the next day.

Claus gave up his keys to Maddox.

"I've go' some...buisness t' 'ttend ti at O.W." was his excuse for leaving the team, which in turn completely perplexed the team, with the exception of Maddox.

From the hotel, it was only 20 minutes to the shore. Cece felt lost, for she could not simply bring the sword with her. Maddox exclaimed the hotel was very secure, no one would be able to access the room.

Cece would never heed those words, she was in a foreign land, surrounded by people who were so different from where she lived. They spoke different, acted different, even ate different, as she observed from the hotel room. A restaurant was working away next to the hotel, and small gazebos were laid outside. Once in a while she would be able to see what the people were eating.

Due to these differences, Cece had to awaken her senses several times, in order to tell herself she was in a totally different country.

"I think now is the appropriate time for each of you to have your first encounter with tomorrows destination." Maddox's husky voice echoed through the room. It was quite large, 3 bedrooms, a good sized kitchen, and a well decorated bathroom, filled with dolphins and seashells.

Hagi began to feel tense. It seemed like they were so close, though it was possible disappointment was just around that nasty corner. He knew Cece would be devastated if they were not able to retrieve the Blood, which would mean, she could not return to Kai, or Desie, or any of the people that had practically raised her, and that she could not reveal what the true power of the Blood was.

That mystery had to be solved soon. Hagi felt like he wasn't doing any justice to Saya, that all she had done was for absolutely nothing. Sure, Diva was gone forever, but Saya had other plans to try and live life to it's fullest. She would be ashamed at their current situation.

"The water is beautiful...shame, the sky looks mad." Drek induced.

They team feet away from the coming current. Blue, and majestic, the water curled in and out

The sky indeed appeared mad.

On an island far from the shore, a lighthouse stood, dilapidated, and grass stood tall, taller than even the most wild of grass.

Maddox sighed, dropping his hand over his eyes.

"We are going to need cutting blades. By the mere distance of the light house, I'd say it's at the very end of the isle, and a field of foliage interferes."

Drek looked ready to faint, and pointed out at see.

"L-l-look." He choked.

All looked out, to see an illuminated, triangular shape headed their way. Fear ran down Cece and Drek's bodies, while Maddox and Hagi waved the emotion off, quite easily.

"Wait, so it's called Shark Bay for a reason, right?" Questioned Cece fearfully.

Maddox chuckled.

"So you understand. Do not fear, beyond the point, by boat we go. As most sensible beings would. I understand your fear...both of your fears." The last comment was directed initially toward Drek. He seemed more afraid than Cece.

"So, we must rest well tonight." Hagi added in.

"Correct. Claus booked a boat for us at approximately 11 am sharp."

With that said, the team departed from the beach, and back to the hotel, for a good nights sleep.

Unknown to the team, an eye had been cast over their story. And whether that eye was an ally or enemy, this unknown person knew their fates would be tangled together soon.

Sorry is this isn't THE best. I'll work on it soon, to fix it up a little.


	10. Leaving

All rights go to the original creators of both Blood+ and Fablehaven. I only own the OC's.

The day was anew. Mist floated across the bay, as the suns beams began to break the ever going fog apart. The town began was coming alive in the early morn, as farmers, and fishers came to sell their produce.

Hagi stood on the balcony of the hotel, and began to unwrap his deformed hand, his demon hand, the hand that seemed so powerful, but was useless now.

The sun beamed down on that hand, making Hagi want to mutilate its very existence. That hand didn't deserve to see light, and yet, here it was, winning the battle. Hagi knew the hand had been a protector, but now, he could not use it. It was literally useless.

"Hmm," he closed the demon hand, holding it over where his heart would be. No beat, no rhythm. Nothing.

'How could I love with no heart, a meaningless body, meant only for one thing.' He thought. He knew his purpose, and his purpose would soon be fulfilled. Would he see that sun again? He did not know.

"H-Hagi?" croaked a lazy voice. Hagi turned, not bothering to try and hide the hideous hand. Cece walked onto the sun bathed balcony, while rubbing her ruby red eyes.

Rubbing the tired from her exotic eyes, Cece noticed the disdain in Hagi's eyes. Usually, his eyes held a dull feeling, but Cece saw nothing but hatred, and quickly realized where that hatred was being directed toward.

"Oh, Hagi...you...you shouldn't," She could not finish her sentence, for Hagi, with a simple glance, told her words were not needed, that his curse, was something that only he could deal with.

Cece knew this, knowing if she pursued, he would merely tell her it was not something she ought to even think about, so, she faced the the balcony, gazing at coming day.

"Hagi,"

"Hmm."

"...I had another dream."

Desie slept quietly, with Franky laying lazily one her stomach. She had been so deep in thought, that she completely lost track of time, feel asleep around 3 in the morning, without a blanket covering her.

Earlier, she had noticed that an escort car drove in and then immediately out of the massive drive in. No one came for her after that, not even Corin, which was odd considering the scene she had just left.

_THUMP_

Desies eyes launched open, and she jerked her torso up, causing Franky to slip off her stomach. Before he slid completely off the bed, Desie grabbed his long body, and hoisted him up.

"What the?" She questioned openly. The thump noise was loud, not like any she had heard...recently. However, it did not happen multiple times.

Franky growled lowly. Desie quickly shut him up, thinking she heard voices from below her room.

She slid off the bed, and and slowly pulled the carpet from the wooden floor. Then, she placed her ear to the floor, hearing the voice more clearly, but still, muffled.

"Here...believe...not now...die."

She caught those bits, and they were coming from a heavy Spanish voice, that was feminine.

'It must be Del a Rose.' Desie thought.

She kept her ear to the floor.

"What...this spot...they know...how?" Came a deep, smooth voice. Amshel's voice.

Franky came close the Desie, snuggling her.

Desie laid a hand around him, while telling him everything was alright.

"CORIN!"

Dog and human jumped in surprise. Amshel had yelled her name, the booms of his voice reaching right into Desies room. It was like her was standing right outside her door.

Desie heard the muffle of a door shutting, and bangs. Someone was pounding on the same door that had just shut. Fear circulated throughout Desies body, and she held Franky closer, as he growled, fur on his back standing tall, teeth baring, and ears pinned back.

The corgi was ready to attack anyone that came near Desie.

She heard several footsteps heading toward the end of the house.

'What is going on?' she questioned, terror still climbing up and down her body.

Suddenly, Desie heard the secret door from her huge closet open, and Franky began to go crazy, barking ferociously at the door.

Desie sprang to her feet, and rushed to lock the door, Franky ever close to her so that he might protect her.

But she was too late, and Corin stepped into her room, a thin stream of blood running down her arm.

"C-corin!"

"SHH!" Corin went over to the three entrance doors in the bedroom, and locked each of them.

"CORIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Hush girl."

Franky glared fiercely at the servant, his growling stopping.

"W-what's going on."

"We're leaving."

"WHAT? NO!"

Heavy footsteps were coming up the North hallway.

"Come, gather your things."

"NO!"

"Desdemona!"

"NO, what's going on? Why is there blood running down your arm? Where's Amshel?"

Her questions poured out.

Corin ignored her, and went right for Desies dresser, and grabbed one of Desies many suitcases. As she began to gather clothes, someone began to pound on the North door.

"DESIE COME AND OPEN THE DOOR!"

Amshel.

"Desie let's got." Corin placed a tough hand on Desies bare shoulder. She was still wearing the dress and sapphire necklace, having forgotten to take all her formal wear, as she had fallen asleep due to over thinking.

"Why?"

"Huh...listen Desie. You're in danger. I'm getting you away from here, and will be taking you somewhere safe."

"CORIN! DESIE!"

"I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER! Desie we have to leave now...it's about 4 in the morning, we have to be outside in 15 minutes."

The door was beginning to break from all of the pounding.

"DESIE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Let's go."

Desie couldn't accept this, and on going war was swimming in her mind. Should she leave? Should she stay? Was she really in danger?

Confusion was fueling these thoughts, and this meant more time was being wasted.

Franky had started barking, worse than before. This time his barking was directed at the door. From beyond the now caving door, Amshel aggressively threatened to euthanize the dog.

"Desie." Corin was beginning to panic.

Desie's confused face looked up at her servant.

Corin held her hand quickly out to Desie.

"Let's go. You're in danger, trust me." Her eyes told Desie that she should leave.

And she did, with Franky at her side.

All 3 entered the closet, making sure to secure it effectively. Just as the door was secured, Amshel began to bang on the closet door.

The closet was pitch black, so Corin laced her hands with Desies, while the other hand held a suitcase filled with Desies clothes.

"I've found the secret door."

Again, I'll go back and revise these chapters, I'm just busy with school. More will come out soon, I promise. Please go and vote for which name I should use for the alter. series I'll be making for Red Eyes Blue Eyes.


	11. Info Alert!

I'm sorry if the breaks aren't showing up in REBE. I have no clue why Fanfiction isn't letting that happen.


End file.
